Hermione's Bad Grade
by Kimma Weasley
Summary: Hermione gets a bad grade on her homework.Hermione locks herself in her dorm and refuses to come out untill she is sure she won't fail,becuse she wants to impress a certain someone.Hermione alter finds out that that someone doesn't care about her grades.(


Hermione Granger was happy as she walked out of Charms with an O on her  
homework ."Bye!" she called to her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald  
Weasley, as they headed for Divisiton and she headed for muggle  
studies. Hermione passed in her home work once she got to class and began to take  
notes while the teacher spoke.

"Miss. Granger, I'm very disappointed in you" The Professor said at   
the end of class when he handed her back her homework" I'd have expected  
better from you, being a strait O student and a muggle-born" Hermione  
looked at her homework to find a big red T, for troll, on her paper and got  
up running out of the classroom crying. Hermione ran to the Girls Dorm in  
Gryffindor Tower crying, and determined to study every free second she   
had.

The bell rang 10 minutes later and Ginny Weasley, Ron sister, found  
Hermione and tried to calm her down but failed and finally left." what  
did you do now, Ron?" Ginny asked her brother. " Nothing" Ron said" I haven't  
seen Hermione since Charms class and Parvti said she'd ran out of muggle   
studies crying" Ginny looked shocked" but she kept muttering' Ron...Kill  
me' like she thought you were going to kill her for something" Ron looked  
shocked at this" why would I kill her?" he asked" try to get her to come  
down here" Ginny nodded and went upstairs and waiting a few minutes anyone  
in Gryffindor could hear the yelling" GINNY! I'VE GOT TO STUDY! "Hermione  
yelled" I GOT A T ON MY MUGGLE STUDIES HOMEWORK! A T!" Ginny stood shocked  
by Hermione's temper " Hermione , clam" she said" it's just one bad grade and  
what does that have to do with Ron? " Hermione sighed" I only study so  
much to impress him"

Downstairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron was looking at the  
girls stairs in shock" she got a T/that what she's upset about?" he  
asked himself." I guess" Harry replied "just let her be, she used to getting  
O's and E's in sure she'll come down for dinner in a few hours" Harry  
assured Ron. "Yeah "Ron sighed" your probably right"

3 hours later at Dinner," where is she?" Ron asked his sister when  
she showed up at dinner. Ginny sighed as she sat down" Hermione's   
refusing to com down, she's too embarrassed to face you" Ginny began  
eating. "Embarrassed to face me? because she got a T? " Ron asked." how do you know she got  
a T ?" Ginny asked wonderly. "I think everyone in Gryffindor knows" Ron  
said" with how loud Hermione yelled" Ron began eating, slower then  
normal. "Ron" Ginny started" if i can get her to come downstairs, your most lily the  
only one who can calm her" Ginny finished eating and got up and headed   
back to try to get Hermione downstairs once again.

"Ginny, No, not until I'm positive I can get all O's and nothing  
lower" Hermione said" I've got to impress Ron" Hermione went back to  
studying." Hermione go down there and talk to him" Ginny demanded." No not until  
I've studied and memorized every book in this school "Hermione  
said. Ginny, then, shot a sleeping spell at Hermione and carried her down to the  
common room, where Ron was." Here" Ginny said laying Hermione down on the  
couch, with Hermione's head on Ron's lap." When she wakes don't let her get away  
until your done talking" Ginny told Ron." No Problem" Ron replied, looking  
down at the sleeping Hermione.

7 hours later, Hermione Ron's face about 2 inches above  
hers. "Finally" Ron said when he saw her wake" I need to talk to  
you". Hermione tried to get up but all she could to, with Ron holding her back, was  
get into a sitting position "Fine, talk "she told Ron ."Hermione "Ron began" I  
don't care if you got a T on your homework your still the  
smart, beautiful Hermione I've always known". Ron looked into Hermione's eyes which has  
widened at the word 'beautiful'." No one ever said i was beautiful  
before" Hermione whispered" expect my Mum and Dad". Ron smiled at this" well know  
you've heard it from me" Ron leaned forward pulling Hermione into a  
kiss. His First kiss, Her first kiss.

When the kiss broke Seconds later they both looked at each  
amazed." I'm sorry" Ron said" I guess I wasn't thinking ab-".Hermione cut it him  
off" No it was perfect, Ron" Hermione said softly. Ron smiled" I Love   
you, Hermione" Ron said" and I hate to see you this way". Hermione sighed" I thought  
you'd be upset to see I, Hermione Granger, smartest witch at Hogwarts got  
a T " Hermione Hugged Ron" but I'm glad your not" Ron smiled, hugging  
Hermione back" I would never get mad at you for that". The two pulled away then  
leaned back together and shared another kiss.


End file.
